X Windows Program
FIG. 1 shows a central computer 3, commonly called a server, and four other computers 6, commonly called clients. The server 3 is frequently designed to run the operating system UNIX, such as that available from AT & T Corporation as product number UNIX SVR4 MP-RAS, version 3.0.
Each client 6 runs its own X Windows Server 12, which is a program which handles mouse and keyboard input, and other tasks, and which can be viewed as an interface for dealing with the UNIX program running on the server 3. (The fact that this program, called a "server," runs on a computer called a "client," which interacts with another computer called a "server" is a possible source of confusion, but this terminology has become accepted in the industry, and is beyond the Inventor's control.)